Eternal Bond
by Purplepedey
Summary: This is a story about Sirius Black and his relationship with a new student in his seventh year. Anything you recognise are JK Rowlings and not mine.
1. The Mysterious Lady

Mysterious Lady

It was a fairly warm afternoon, and she was lying on the grass, just chilling before school started. She really should go and get ready; they would all be here soon.

She put on her dress, and waved her wand and her hair did itself. She looked at her eyes; they were a bright blue, inherited no doubt from her uncle. She had never felt so nervous in her life. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had performed these songs hundreds of times, but never in front of a crowd of kids. No. She had never sung in front of a crowd of she sings she will be joining this school to take her final exams. "This is entirely my Uncle's fault really", she thought, "he convinced me it would be a good way to introduce myself. I feel so sick."

Keely had gone outside to get some fresh air, but that made her feel worse as all the children were getting out of their carriages.

Keely was extremely beautiful, and the seventh years that were first to arrive soon noticed this. She was dressed in a silk dress of a light gold colour that fell elegantly to the floor. Her auburn hair was down to her shoulders with soft curls breaking the length up a little. Keely quickly went back inside, if Professor Dumbledore found her outside, all hell would break loose. She was supposed to remain hidden until it was time to sing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that?" Sirius asked absently.

"I don't know do I, we've just got here" replied James snappily.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Sirius.

"He's hungry," replied Remus "as always"

"I am not ALWAYS hungry," said a now annoyed James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Evans, EVANS"

"What do you want Potter?" Lily replied with such venom in her words, that James' friends were surprised he was still standing.

"Who was that lady stood at the entrance to the castle?"

"Why do you assume that I would know?" asked Lily.

"Because you are a Prefect, and also clever?" replied James hopefully.

"Well as it happens, all the Prefects know, but we can't tell you, Professor Dumbledore ordered us not to. Now leave me alone I want to get a good seat." With that Lily swept away with her friends.

"Why does she hate me so much?" whinged James.

"Maybe because you annoy her, are egotistical and bigheaded, but that's just a guess" replied Sirius ducking as James aimed a swipe at him. Peter snickered.

"Padfoot! I am not bigheaded. Anyway, if all the Prefects know who that lady is, how come you haven't told us about it Moony? Hmmmm?" accused James.

Remus replied "I can't tell you, you'll find out soon enough, come on, we need to get good seats." The marauders started walking into the castle entrance. "Sirius are you alright?"

"Mmm"

"Sirius, you're mumbling"

"Oh sorry, Moony, just thinking."

"About what?"

"She was so beautiful, her hair, she looks familiar but who is she? I have to know"

"I can't tell you, but hurry up so we get front row seats!" Remus grinned, and with that they entered the Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do this Uncle." said a panic stricken Keely.

"Keely," replied Albus Dumbledore "Yes you can, you are very talented, and may I add, beautiful?"

At this Keely rolled her eyes. "So you say, but I am scared. What if I can't do it?"

"You will be able to sing as well as you ever have, if not better. If you weren't nervous, I would worry."

"All right, but you'd best have placed me in a good dormitory!" and with that her uncle smiled and went to start proceedings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening all." boomed Professor Dumbledore. "I expect you are all wondering why you are here a little earlier than normal. This is because we have arranged a special treat for you all. The first years have been sorted outside, as we do not wish to drag out events too long. The reason all of the chairs are set out as they are is because we have a short concert for you tonight. This will be performed by one of the best singers in the muggle and wizarding world. I ask you all to put your hands together in a warm welcome for my niece, Miss Keely Morris."

With this everyone started clapping, led by Dumbledore. As soon as Keely stepped onto the stage, Dumbledore was the only one left clapping. There was a stunned silence across the entire hall.

"Oh great" thought Keely "they already hate me, this was such a bad idea". Even so, she carried on walking to the centre of the stage, gave her Uncle a quick peck on the cheek, and took a deep breath. However as she stood there, the hall began to recover from its stunned silence when Sirius Black stood up and let out a great wolf whistle, along with resuming clapping of course.

Keely went bright red, but quickly turned to her musicians and asked that they start to play on the count of four.

She started singing and soon there was silence throughout the Great Hall. She was singing muggle songs that were about love. Keely's gaze kept being drawn to the handsome man in the front row, who had stood up and whistled at her, he had black hair and piercing grey eyes. Every time she got to the part in the song about running to the guy in the song, her eyes would be drawn again to the man with the grey eyes.

"This is ridiculous", Keely thought, "Concentrate on singing"

As time went by, the clapping after each song got longer and stronger. After the last song everyone was on his or her feet.

"Thank you very much for letting me sing to you" said a thrilled Keely. She had never felt so elated. All she had to do was let her Uncle announce that she would be joining the seventh years so that she could complete her NEWTS, and they could eat dinner.

As she started to move to the side to allow Professor Dumbledore onto the stage, the young man with grey eyes stood up, and yelled "WAIT, you can't go, when will I see you again?" Keely stood there mortified. Dumbledore chuckled as he said "Mr Black, please retake your seat. I assure you there is no need to be distressed. My niece will be joining Hogwarts this year to complete her NEWTS. So I imagine you will see in a few moments for dinner, as she is joining Gryffindor House." At this, all the Slytherins looked mutinous, how could such a beautiful witch possibly go to Gryffindor!

"She has her reasons for joining us this school year, and I am sure that if you become friends with her… Yes my Dear, did you wish to say something?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to Keely who had started to move towards him.

"Yes", she said quietly "I'll tell them why I'm here now."

"Are you sure? You do not have to" asked a very concerned Dumbledore.

"Yes I'm sure Uncle Alby" she said in the same quiet voice that only her uncle could hear "otherwise they will have made up stories by tomorrow morning, it is better that they hear the truth now or at least some of it"

"It is of course your decision."

Professor Dumbledore announced that Keely would tell everyone why she was here now and stepped to one side.

"I am here because at the end of the last school year, I and my parents were attacked by Tom Riddle, or as I think you know him, Lord Voldemort. He and his followers….." there was a brief pause while Keely searched for the right word, everyone in the room held their breath. Remus looked as though he would cry at any moment. "He and his followers tortured me and forced my parents to watch, and then he killed them. He did this because I refused to join him. Albus, sorry, Professor Dumbledore is now my only living relative, and I came to live with him over the summer. I could not go back to my old school, as that is where the attack happened. Please do not feel sorry for me, I loved, no, love my parents very much, and I know that they would rather have given their lives than see me join Tom Riddle" At this Remus let out a sob, and Keely noticed him for the first time.

"Remy?" she asked, "Is that really you?" Remus could only nod as Keely flew down the steps and into his arms. "I've missed you so much," she said. "I am so sorry, I never knew about your parents, if I did I'd have come to the funeral," said Remus. At this Keely became noticeably paler. "What's wrong Keely?" asked Remus. Sirius and James, who had now moved closer to the pair since it was obvious that they knew each other, could hear her when she whispered, "There was no funeral because he took their bodies." The three boys did not know what to say to that. Remus just hugged Keely tighter.

"If you would all stand up and be very still, I will arrange the Great Hall ready for the feast." announced Professor Dumbledore.

Everyone gasped as the Great Hall was rearranged to accommodate everyone for the feast. The tables were arranged in House order, and Keely, Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were luckily stood near where the Gryffindor table always was. "Come on Keely let's get a seat," said Remus.

As they all sat down, Remus made the introductions of the people nearby. "Sat opposite you is James Potter, Sirius Black is sat to your left, and Peter Pettigrew is next to James". Remus then sat down on Keely's other side. "Nice to finally meet you all, after I've heard so much about you," Keely said politely, although she doubted she would ever be pleased to see Peter, he was short, very fat, and she had a bad feeling about him.

"So Moony, how do you know this delightful lady" asked Sirius Black.

"Keely and I knew each other years ago, when we were little. We've stayed as pen pals over the years. I have heard you on the wireless, I just didn't realise it was you! You really have grown up to be incredibly beautiful"

"You sound surprised Remy; did you think I would still be shy and awkward?" Keely replied smiling.

"No, no, it's just, wow," said Remus blushing slightly.

"Thank you Remus, I'll take that as a compliment," said Keely blushing, but smiling.

"So why did you leave England then Keely?" asked James.

"James! Don't be so nosy" snapped Remus.

"No, its okay Remy," said Keely "I left England with my parents because I was involved in an accident with someone, and my parents didn't understand, and they were scared of the consequences so we moved."

"Is that really why you moved?" asked a sad sounding Remus.

"Yes, Remy, I told them they were being stupid, as did Albus, but they would not listen, I'm sorry, but I was only eight, I couldn't persuade them otherwise"

"Why is she sorry Moony?" asked James.

"She's sorry, because she was there when my furry little problem started."

"Remus, do they know?" Keely asked slightly shocked.

As Remus started to nod that yes they did know, they were interrupted.

"So is someone going to introduce me to this hot little thing?" drawled a voice from behind them.

Keely stood up and introduced herself to the boy stood behind them.

"Hello, I'm Keely Morris, nice to meet you um…"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. You know, I know you are in this House, but you do not have to sit with these losers, you can come and have dinner with us at my table. You don't have to sit with a blood traitor such as Black."

The four marauders bristled and Sirius actually stood up ready for a fight.

"Thank you, but these losers are my friends, so I guess you'd have to include me in that group, so I think I'll stay where I am." "You'll be sorry that you turned me down, mudblood," snarled Malfoy.

Sirius and the others looked ready for blood now, but Keely calmly said "I really don't think that I will, and if you insist on calling people such vile names, you really should get your facts straight. I am very surprised that you wanted to have dinner with me at all, if that is what you believe I am, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to start on my duck salad."

With that Keely sat down and started to delicately eat her salad, whilst everyone around just stared at her astounded. After a while, she noticed the marauders still stood up, and she said to Sirius, who stood by the side of her,

"Sirius, darling, if you don't sit down and eat soon, your dinner will have gone cold."

Before any of the marauders could respond in surprise at that comment, Professor McGonagall had come over and asked Malfoy to return to his seat. "Is everything all right Miss Morris?" asked the stern looking professor. "Yes thank you Minerv…I mean Professor McGonagall, I was just telling the boys to eat their dinner soon or it will have gone cold." "Very wise Miss Morris, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office after you have finished eating. Lily Evans will come with you, so that she can show you to the common room, and the dormitory you will be sharing with her and Keira." With that, Professor McGonagall went to tell Lily about the arrangements. Keely looked over at her and smiled, and Lily smiled back. Keely could tell that they would be good friends.

"Why did you call me darling?" asked Sirius, looking slightly dazed and puzzled.

"To get that horrid boy to go away, and seeing as he insulted you individually, I thought that you would be the best one to say it to. Sorry if I upset your girlfriend, please explain to her that I didn't mean anything, won't you." Keely asked returning to her salad.

"My girlfriend?" asked Sirius in shock.

"Yes the girl over there who is now scowling at me." Sirius looked where Keely was indicating with her fork, and laughed before he said, "That is NOT my girlfriend, that is Samantha Hussey, the school's resident slut. I don't have a girlfriend." Replied Sirius indignantly.

"Oh okay, sorry," replied Keely with a slight smile that only Remus noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You handled Mr Malfoy's comments very well my dear."

"Thank you Uncle" Keely said as she stood in his office stroking Fawkes. "He seems a bit of an idiot"

"Yes, have you had any more visions Keely?"

"No, not since the last time. I don't fully understand it, but I know it is important, I'm sorry I cannot tell you about it, it might change too much of the future. I'll just have to figure it out myself."

"That's quite alright, I understand completely. Now you should go and find Miss Evans, and she will show you to the common room. I expect Mr Black and his friends are waiting to see you, if his reaction to you is anything to go by." Albus Dumbledore said with his eyebrow raised.

Keely blushed as she said "oh yes, I'll see you in the morning Uncle Alby, night."

"Good Night Keely" said Dumbledore as she left his office.


	2. Remus the Hero

**Remus the Hero**

**"So how does Keely know about your furry little problem, Moony?" asked Sirius.**

**The marauders and Keira sat in the common room, waiting for Keely and Lily to come back from Professor Dumbledore's office.**

**"She was there when I got bitten," said Remus softly.**

**"Come now Remus tell them the whole story," said Keely as she entered through the portrait hole, "you should let your friends know exactly how much of a hero you are."**

**"What is she going on about Moony?" asked James as Remus turned bright red.**

**"I'll just show Keely where she'll be sleeping and then we'll come back down and talk, I'd love to hear this story." said Lily. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh my God, I've got to change, I've got my chance to finally impress Evans" said a panic stricken James.**

**"Prongs, sit down, all you have to do to impress Lily is to not act like a jerk, or ask stupid questions!" said Remus impatiently.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Let's change into our pyjamas, we'll be more comfortable than in your gorgeous dress and these robes" suggested Lily.**

**"Good idea" and with that Keely waved her wand and she was in her pyjamas. They were red silk trousers with a matching vest top.**

**"You can't go down in that!" exclaimed Lily.**

**"Why ever not, they're my pyjamas," said Keely.**

**"Because you'll give the guys heart attacks, or they'll certainly have a problem focusing on what you are saying. Sirius will especially, I bet"**

**"What on earth do you mean?" asked Keely blushing slightly; she wished she would stop doing that every time someone mentioned his name.**

**"Well did you see the way that Sirius was looking at you, he certainly wants to see more of you, if you catch my drift." said Lily as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.**

**"Oh don't be ridiculous, he would never be interested in me. Now I'm not changing, as the only other ones I have are brown ones with penguins on that Uncle Alby bought me." The two girls giggled over Professor Dumbledore's nickname as they went back down the stairs.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I wonder if Keely's hair is that colour all over." Sirius wondered without apparently realising he had said aloud.**

**"Yes it is," said a voice from behind him.**

**Sirius turned round to see Keely & Lily standing there with amused looks on their faces.**

**A mortified and very red-faced Sirius whispered "nooooo".**

**"I'll prove it if you like Sirius, but it really is the same colour, I promise." said Keely now laughing at the gasps this comment had drawn.**

**"Um...no……its……..sorry.......I.......umm.......I.......that's okay" muttered Sirius.**

**To save Sirius any more embarrassment Keely made him budge up on the sofa he and Remus were sharing so that she could squeeze in between them.**

**"Right so you want to know how I know all about Remus?" Keely checked.**

**No one answered her; they were all too busy staring at her.**

**"See" said Lily smugly.**

**"Oh shut it Evans!"**

**"Don't you tell my Lily to shut up you cow!" raged James.**

**"I AM NOT YOUR LILY, POTTER"**

**Just as Remus yelled "DUCK" Sirius grabbed Keely's head and shoved it out of harm's way as Lily started to cast hexes at James who sat in front of the sofa. When James had apologised to Lily several hundred times, the others all realised it was safe to stick their heads back up. It was at this point that Sirius realised that in pushing Keely's head out of harm's way, he had pushed it into his lap. He immediately got very embarrassed, and tried to think of a way out of this situation and still look like something of a gentleman. Keely shifted slightly so that her neck was not at such an odd angle. It took Sirius a while to realise that he was not dreaming, as Keely had placed her head in his lap, and had her feet on Remus' lap. Sirius stole a glance at Remus, who had accepted her legs without so much as a second thought, and had gently placed his hands on her leg. Sirius must have gone rigid, as Keely looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry I can move if you like" to which Sirius replied, "uh, no that's fine you can stay there". Keely smiled at him, and Sirius thought he would melt as he looked into those smiling eyes; she gently placed her head in Sirius' lap again. She moved his left hand onto her shoulder as it was rather stuck in mid air. Sirius thought that he would faint she had such soft skin. How he would like to kiss her shoulder, or just stroke it. "Well where to start" said Keely, jogging Sirius out of his daydream.**

**"Remus and I were friends since we were born as we lived next door to each other. We would always be playing and messing about you know how kids are. Well this one particular afternoon, I had convinced Remus ("you were always good at that," muttered Remus) that we should stay out just a little bit longer. Our curfew to be back had gone, but I convinced him that we wouldn't get into trouble. We were playing near the forest not far from our homes. All of a sudden, a great werewolf came at me from nowhere. Remy shoved me out of the way and told me to run and get his parents. I did, and when we...when we came back...I'm sorry I can't do this" At this Keely started sobbing quietly. Remus stroked her legs (Sirius threw him a jealous look, but Remus didn't notice) and carried on for his friend "when Keely and my parents got back, they found Greyback on top of me and he had bitten me, but wasn't through with me. He doesn't use magic much so my parents managed to scare him away. My Dad took me to St Mungo's and Mum took Keely home and briefly explained to her parents what had happened."**

**Remus looked over at Keely, who was still sobbing although he could now hear her muttering some words. He looked at Sirius and mouthed, "What's she saying?" Sirius lent a bit closer to hear what she was saying and suddenly shouted at her "NO it wasn't, don't you dare say that!" "But it is; it is my fault entirely! It should have been me that got bitten, not Remy." Keely cried.**

**Remus gently took Keely from Sirius, much to the latter's chagrin, and held her in his lap as he explained. "Keely, I'm surprised Professor Dumbledore never explained. If you had stayed, yes, you would have been bitten, but it would have been as well as me, not instead of. The reason Greyback bit me was to get back at my father. My father wouldn't do something for Lord Voldemort and so he set Greyback on me, as punishment. So it wasn't your fault, it would have happened to me anyway."**

**Keely looked at Remus through her tears as he finished and smiled at him, God how Sirius wished that she would smile at him like that. "Really Remy? You promise?" she asked quietly. "I promise have you spent all these years thinking it was your fault? Keely nodded. "Oh you poor thing" said Remus as he kissed her forehead. Keely let go of the vice like grip she had on Remus and laid her head back down on Sirius' lap. He put his hand on her shoulder again, and felt butterflies in his stomach. "So what do you guys do on a Sunday when you have no homework to do?" Keely asked in reference to the next day.**

**The group all chatted animatedly about maybe playing quidditch, girls vs. boys in the morning after breakfast. James and Lily had another argument, but no hexes were thrown this time. At about 11.30pm Lily and Keira said that they were going to bed and they all bid the two of them goodnight. The marauders carried on chatting with Keely, at half past midnight the marauders decided that they should go to bed, as they were tired now. When Sirius didn't get a response from Keely, James looked at her face and saw that she was fast asleep.**

**"Padfoot mate, I don't think you're going anywhere tonight, she's asleep. Lucky you having Keely asleep on your lap, why will Lily never go to sleep on my lap" James said pouting a little.**

**"Because Prongs, she hates you, and I'm obviously more comfortable than you." quipped Sirius.**

**"Sirius do you want to move her over a bit? I'll stay here with her until she wakes up if you like." said Remus.**

**"No its okay Moony, she's less likely to wake up if you slip out than me. I'll stay here; I don't want to wake her as she got quite upset, and it must have been difficult starting a new school and telling everyone why like that," replied Sirius.**

**"When did you get so sensitive?" snorted Peter.**

**"Since forever, I just keep it well hidden Wormtail! Go to bed" snapped Sirius, although quietly so as not to wake Keely.**

**James held her legs up lightly so that Remus could slip out from under her.**

**"See you in the morning Padfoot" said the three marauders.**

**Sirius could not believe his luck, not only had he met the most beautiful girl in the world, she had lain down in his lap and gone to sleep. He used his wand to bring a blanket from the dorm down so that she would not get cold. He then wriggled a little bit so as to get himself comfortable. He was so warm and cosy that he promptly fell asleep.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The sun was streaming through the window when Keely opened her eyes, not realising for a moment why she could not move her arm. Then as she woke up a bit more she realised it was because there was an arm resting on hers. "Whose arm is that?" she thought, and then she had another thought "why am I not in bed?" She gasped lightly as she remembered that she must have fallen asleep on Sirius' lap last night, and that is where she still was. "Oh how embarrassing!" she thought to herself. "Perhaps I can move and not disturb him". However, the tiniest movement she made seemed to make him mumble a little. As she relaxed, somewhat content to just wait until he woke up, she realised that she could feel something rather hard pressing into her. She could see it wasn't Sirius' wand as he had placed that on the arm of the sofa. As she thought about it and she realised what the hard thing was, she went bright red. "Oh no, Oh no, what do I do!" she said quietly to herself.**

**"I don't know, what do you do about what?" said a quiet voice from the entrance to the stairs to the boy's dormitories.**

**"Oh Remus, morning" she replied sheepishly.**

**"Morning to you too sleepy head. What do you do about what? Remus asked again.**

**"Nothing, nothing" Keely replied hastily, a little too hastily as Remus could see something was up. He looked more closely at the pair of his friends, and noticed that Keely was a very deep shade of red. He considered what Sirius could possibly have done whilst still asleep to make Keely that red in the face. Then it occurred to him exactly what the problem was. "Ah I see," he said as he sat down in front of Keely, so that they could whisper without waking Sirius. "You see what" said Keely crossly. "I see what the problem is." answered Remus. "Now if I move the blanket off you both, and then Sirius' arm, you can go straight up to your dorm room to get dressed etc. and I'll wake up sleeping beauty here, and he can go and have a cold shower" Remus said with a smirk. "Alright clever clogs" Keely hissed at him "You do that, and I'll meet you down here for breakfast in an hour, okay?" she said with a smile as she realised how much Remus was helping her out of being embarrassed in front of Sirius.**

**"Sure, but answer a question for me first, please" Remus asked.**

**"Okay" Keely said warily.**

**"Do you like Sirius?"**

**"Of course I do he's a great laugh" Keely replied with a sigh of relief.**

**"No, I mean do you fancy him?" Remus said in a moment of astuteness.**

**"Ummm.........I'm not sure, he's certainly attractive, and very fit, and is funny but I don't know if I actually fancy him. I mean I feel like my tummy is doing somersaults at the moment." Keely said with a slow smile spreading across her lips. "Anyway I want to go and get dressed, I'm going to need feeding up if I'm going to beat you boys at quidditch this morning"**

**"Alright, get ready, I'll move his arm." said Remus. With that Remus removed the blanket and Sirius' arm and Keely deftly got up and lightly ran up the stairs to the room she shared with Lily & Keira.**

**"Okay Padfoot, how much of that did you hear?" asked Remus with a grin.**

**"Enough, Moony old friend, enough" replied Sirius with a massive grin spreading across his face as he stood up and stretched.**

**"Well may I suggest you take my advice and go and have a cold shower? Or three" he added after a pause.**

**Surprisingly Sirius didn't rebuke Remus for this comment at all, he just smiled again and nodded.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"What time did you come to bed last night? I didn't hear you come in," asked Lily when Keely had got out of the shower.**

**"Umm..I fell asleep on the sofa," she said softly.**

**"What on Sirius' lap?" Lily asked incredulously.**

**"Yes" Keely replied even softer.**

**"Oh wow, I can't believe that! So didn't he wake you when he went to bed?"**

**"Umm, no he fell asleep as well, Remus is just waking him up to get dressed. Oh that reminds me, you're still going to play on the girl's side for quidditch this morning aren't you?"**

**"Yes of course, I asked Keira last night and she said she would, so it looks like it'll be three against three." Lily said with glee.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Come on Lily hurry up we need to go down and meet the boys for breakfast."**

**"Alright, I'm coming, are you sure that you aren't just desperate to see a certain tall black haired boy again?"**

**"No of course not, I'm just hungry and will need a lot of food to help us win the match."**

**"Ah, of course that's the reason," replied Lily with a smirk.**

**"Oh will you just come on!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The marauders were sat in the common waiting for Keely, Lily and Keira to come down so that they could go down to eat breakfast. James was very nervous, as this was the first time that they had organised to do anything that included Lily Evans. Inevitably when Lily came downstairs James was rendered speechless, as was the case whenever he saw her really. The most surprising thing was that so were Remus and Sirius and Peter, when they saw Keely walk down the stairs shouldering her broom. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, with a berry red polo neck jumper. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had delicate drop earrings in both ears. She looked ready for business. "Ready boys?" she asked over her shoulder as the girls walked past. It wasn't until Keely had walked past did Remus notice how beautiful Keira looked this morning. In fact they all looked lovely. Maybe some of Keely's magic was rubbing off on all three girls.**

**Just then Keely looked around to see all four marauders staring open mouthed at the three girls. She smiled to herself and said, "Are you four coming? Cos I don't know about you but I'm starving." With that she turned and walked with the two girls down to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By the time James, Remus, Sirius and Peter managed to move and get down to breakfast, the girls were already settled and were chatting away over their breakfast. Not such an unusual sight one might think. Sirius saw that there was a space next to Keely still, so he went and sat next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, and for the most part unaware of exactly how beautiful she was. When Remus reminded him that he needed to eat, he did eventually take his eyes away from her, only to have them widen in shock at her breakfast. It wasn't so much what she was eating that was the shock, it was how much. At this moment Keely was tucking into bacon and eggs, but she had obviously finished some cereal. It looked like she had some toast and jam ready and then an American bagel and then a chocolate muffin, and some fruit. The four marauders thought that only James and Sirius ate like that! **

**"Umm, Keely, are you going to finish that?" asked James looking eagerly at her chocolate muffin, that Keely was picking at whilst animatedly talking to Lily about something. "Yes, I am, why? There are plenty of others on that plate James". "Oh no reason, just wondered." James replied as they watched her finish the muffin and start peeling her orange. She had had some coffee too. "Remus, has she always eaten this much?" asked Sirius. "Not that I remember, why? Not changing your mind about her are you Padfoot?" Remus asked. "What! No, its just I've never seen a girl eat that much." he replied. "You know, my dad always said Breakfast like a King, lunch like a Prince and dine like a pauper. So I do, anyone got a problem with that?" asked Keely with a smile, who despite having her conversation with Lily and Keira this whole time, had somehow managed to hear the marauder's conversation as well. "Sirius, what would you have changed your mind about me on?" Keely asked looking at him for the first time since they sat down. She had a sparkle in her eye that spoke of mischief, and Sirius could feel himself wishing that he had the guts to just kiss her right here and now. But she was too beautiful for that. "Oh just that you are so tiny to eat so much." he responded.**

**"Oh, okay" Keely said and the sparkle in her eye had gone. Sirius immediately regretted not telling her the truth. But what was the truth, that he loved her, how could he? He had only met her the day before. This was something he needed to figure out.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Keely finished the rest of her breakfast in silence, wishing that she hadn't asked Sirius that question. She got up and asked if everyone was ready to go down to the pitch to play their game of quidditch. They all agreed that they were. So they all started walking down to the pitch, discussing who would fill what roles on each team. It was decided that as there were only three on each team, and Peter refereeing, that they would have a keeper, a chaser and a seeker. The seeker would also do the job of the beaters. On Team Marauder, James was the seeker/beater, Sirius was the Chaser and Remus was the Keeper. Much to the boy's annoyance, the girls wouldn't tell them who was playing what position.**

**The boys thought that they had it figured out. Keira would be Seeker/Beater, Keely would be Keeper, as she had never played before, and Lily would be Chaser. They had one out of three right. As Keira rose up to take her place as Keeper, the boys started to worry that Lily might be Seeker/Beater and how worried they should be about James. But when Lily took the quaffle, it became clear that Keely was going to try and catch the snitch.**

**"Oi Keely, are you sure you want to do this? I'm very good you know," shouted James.**

**"Thanks James, but I'll do my best," she shouted back.**

**As the whistle blew the boys all resolved not to play to tournament standard as they were just girls and they didn't want to make them feel too bad.**

**By the time Keely caught the snitch, the boys were losing 100 points to 350. The boys looked very sorry for themselves as they all landed. "That was fun, wasn't it!" said Keely brightly as they met up with the boys at the edge of the pitch. Sirius replied grumpily "yeah we must do it again some time" His shoulder was hurting from where Keely had hit the bludger at him. Keely frowned but didn't question him. They all went up to the tower and showered and changed, and then met back in the common room. The marauder's were the first ones down, and Sirius was complaining about his shoulder "I didn't know that such a tiny girl could hit so hard!" he whinged. Keely heard this as she walked down the stairs, she did feel very bad, she had been aiming for his foot, but it was at the same moment that she had seen the snitch and her aim was off.**

**"Oh Sirius, I am so sorry about that" she said coming up behind him where he was sat on the floor watching Remus and James battle at wizard chess. She knelt behind him and started gently rubbing the place where she thought she had hit him on the shoulder, and said "is that the right place, does that feel any better?" Sirius didn't trust himself to respond, so he just nodded emphatically. Her hands felt wonderful like she had some kind of magic in them. He felt himself relax into her as she massaged his shoulder. If only they could stay like this forever he thought, I'd be a happy man. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh that only Keely could hear. She smiled to herself.**

**"You shouldn't be doing that to him you know, he'll only get himself excited and then you'll get embarrassed." said a nasally voice. Sirius opened his eyes, and out of the corner of them he could see Samantha Hussey. He sighed again, although this time in despair, as he was sure the Keely would be much too embarrassed to continue rubbing his shoulder now. Well it was nice whilst it lasted, he thought, and she did decide to do it herself, I didn't ask her to. Keely turned round and said quite calmly "so what if he does get excited at my touch, that's no reason to be embarrassed, in fact if he gets excited, maybe I could help him with that too." With that she carried on massaging the shoulder and ignored Sirius choking, and the other three's wide eyes. Despite the daring of the comment, it had got rid of Samantha and the Sirius Black fan club. "I can't believe you said that Keely Morris!" said Lily as she walked over to them and gave James a consolatory pat on the back, just as Keira did the same to Remus. "Well it got rid of her didn't it? I wish I could have seen the look on your face though Sirius, if it was anything like Remus' I'd have died of laughter!" Keely said grinning. "Does it still hurt Sirius?" Sirius nodded his head, trusting himself even less after that comment from Keely. He felt Keely tug at his tee shirt and he knew she was looking at the bruise he had from the bludger. He knew it looked bad, and didn't want her to feel guilty, so he found his voice and said "It looks worse than it is, it doesn't hurt nearly so much now." "What it doesn't hurt as much now as a second ago?" Keely asked sceptically. "If you don't want me to look at your skin just say and I won't" Keely started to pull away, Sirius grabbed her hand and held it in place, and twisted round to look at her, "no, please if you can make it better, look at it all you want." "Okay then, hold still." Sirius felt a warm tingling sensation in his shoulder, and then the pain was all gone. If he could have seen what the others saw, he'd have looked just as gob smacked as they did. When Keely placed her had back over the bruise, she had closed her eyes, and then there had been a white light coming from her hand, and she pulled away after a few moments. She moved from behind Sirius and sat with the group and asked "So who's winning the game then?"**

**Sirius' shoulder didn't hurt at all. Sirius decided there and then that he loved this girl and that he needed to speak to her away from everyone else.**


	3. The Room of Requirement

The Room of Requirement

After lunch, where Keely didn't eat quite as much as at breakfast, Sirius decided that he would talk to her. "Keely would you walk with me to the hospital wing, I'd just like to get this shoulder checked out." asked Sirius.

"Sure, lets go" Keely replied, a little puzzled, as she knew she had healed it. Sirius led her along the corridors until they were outside a blank wall. "Stand just there for a moment" Sirius asked. He walked up and down this little stretch of wall three times, and looked as if he was concentrating. Just as he completed the third walk by, a door started to appear. "This isn't the hospital wing is it?" Keely asked. "Umm, no, but I wanted to talk to you alone, will you come in? Sirius asked nervously.

"Of course, lead on" she replied. Keely had butterflies in her stomach again, what was going on and why did he want to speak to her so badly?

He led her inside the room; it was a fairly large room, decorated with soft chairs and a fire and rugs. It looked very comfortable. He led her to the massive sofa in front of the fire and got her to sit down. If he looks at me one more time with those soft grey eyes, I may just kiss him, Keely thought.

As Sirius sat down, he thought about the way Keely's smile made him feel like the whole world was melting away from around them. They looked at each other and Keely smiled, and Sirius just looked at her. They were sat close, too close really. But Keely did like the feel of his strong muscles in his arm next to her arm. His knee was touching her knee. They both turned to each other at the same time. Although Sirius had wanted to talk, he now understood that words would not suffice. He needed to show her how he felt. He leant in slowly, to give her time to back away if she wanted. Keely looked away shyly but did not move a millimetre. Sirius held her chin up with one finger as he moved towards her for their first kiss. He saw Keely open her mouth slightly, ready for his lips against hers; he saw her start to close her eyes. At the moment their lips touched she sank into him, he wrapped her in his strong arms, they were kissing slowly, exploring each other's mouths this first time. They moved away for a tiny breath, and then he was kissing her again but more passionately. She responded to this by running her hands through his hair. Sirius was worried that he was moving a bit fast, and that she was trying to pull his head away, when he heard the tiniest moan escape her lips. He froze, and Keely's eyes flew open, and she started to go red. "I'm really sorry, I don't know what made me do that," she said quietly, not looking at him. Again he lifted her chin, so that she was looking at him. "Don't be sorry, if you don't know what made you make it, we should try again because I want to hear that noise again and again" and Sirius leant in to kiss her again, but before he could, she was at his mouth, pushing her tongue in exploring his mouth, kissing him hungrily, like it was a matter of life and death. After a few moments they pulled apart. She pushed him to the arm of the sofa so that he was leaning against it, and she bent her knees so that she was straddling him. She held his face in her tiny hands, and placed tiny little kisses all around his mouth, making him open his mouth in anticipation. He realised after he kept trying to kiss her mouth, that she was teasing him with these little kisses that were around but never on his mouth. This thought made him very excited, and whilst up until this point he had contained his excitement. Now he felt himself getting hard. He was unsure what to do, as Keely was still straddling him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she felt it. Would she think he was just after sex when she felt him under her? As if she could read his mind, she moved to the side of him, so that she was in between him and the back of the sofa and laid down a little, and pulled him after her, so that their top halves were touching, but their lower halves were not. She kissed him gently on the mouth, with her arms around him. When they were tired from kissing so much, Sirius lay back on the sofa, and kept his arms around Keely. She laid her head on his chest, and sighed contentedly. "I can't go any further yet" she heard herself say. "Don't worry, I wouldn't ask you to. We'll know when we're ready to do that. I love you too much to risk hurting you" Sirius replied. "Did you just say you loved me?" Keely asked. "Ummm, what I meant was, well, I mean........" Keely put a finger onto his lips to silence him, "I love you too" and with that she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. Sometime after that Sirius fell asleep too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just how am I supposed to carry all these bloody books around!" shouted Lily at 6.30am Monday morning.

"Ugh Shh Lily, some of us are still asleep!" Keely muttered from underneath her blanket.

"It's time to get up sleepy head, you need to shower and get dressed for lessons." replied Lily kindly.

"Can't I stay here for half an hour, and not shower?" Keely pleaded.

"No, because you still smell like Sirius Black." chuckled Keira, who had just walked out of the bathroom.

Keely leapt out of bed, and hurried to the bathroom. She heard Lily and Keira laughing.

"You never did tell us how you ended up smelling like him," Lily said through the open door to Keely who was now in the shower. "You need to tell us all the details!"

"Oh can't you leave me in peace?"

"Never!" shouted Keira.

"Fine I'll tell you over breakfast then!

With that settled the girls left Keely to have her shower in peace. As she showered, all Keely could think about was the feeling of his lips on hers. About how safe she felt in his arms. She could feel herself getting hot and bothered. Maybe I should have a cold shower, she thought.

Keely finished her shower and dressed quickly, taught Lily and Keira a spell to shrink their books so they were light and fitted in their bags. They walked down to the common room, and not seeing the boys, they walked down to breakfast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Padfoot, what happened?" said Remus, in between being hit with a pillow. James grabbed Sirius and he and Peter pinned him down whilst Remus took up the place of the interrogator. "We want to know all the juicy details," Remus said with a smile. "I'm not telling you perverts anything!" Sirius replied. "Oh yes you will" said Remus as he hit Sirius with a tickling charm. "Please........ no, please stop it......." Sirius tried to say through his laughter. "Only if you spill everything" said Remus laughing at his friend. "Okay, okay I will" Sirius said desperately. Remus took the charm off him, and Sirius sighed with relief. "Okay, we went to the Room of Requirement, and I was going to tell her how much I liked her, but we ended up kissing. A lot. Then we lounged on the sofa, and after I told her I loved her, she fell asleep with her head on my chest and I rested my head on hers, and I fell asleep too."

"What was the kissing like?" asked James with a grin at the same moment that Remus exclaimed, "you told her you loved her!?"

Sirius looked uncomfortable for a moment, but looked at his best friends and decided that they wouldn't laugh at him and said, "Yes I told her I loved her, and she told me that she loved me too. The kissing was awesome Prongs. Now lets get down to breakfast, I'm hungry".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Great Hall, the girls were deep in conversation as the boys walked past, as there was no room next to them. They heard Keely saying words like "amazing, sweet, touching, loving, and exciting." Sirius and the rest of the marauders had a feeling they knew what Keely was saying, especially when they had sat down, Lily & Keira kept stealing glances at Sirius.

They all finished their breakfasts, and Professor McGonagall gave them their timetables. Once the girls had compared theirs and found that they were in all the same classes, they got up to come and compare with the boys. Keely squeezed in between Sirius and the boy sat next to him, and rested her hand on his leg, whilst he finished arguing with James about who hated potions the most. He looked at her and saw the smile in her eyes, without thinking about it he leant down to her and kissed her gently on her lips. Keely quickly had her eyes half closed in pleasure. "Morning Sirius" Keely murmured against his lips.

"I'm glad to see you have made friends so quickly Keely. When you have finished comparing your timetables, may I see you in my office for a quick moment please? Asked Professor Dumbledore as he stood behind Keely and Sirius as they were still locked at the lips.

Keely and Sirius sprung apart blushing furiously. Keely quickly stood up and said "I'll come now Professor, see you guys in Potions".

"'I'll save you a seat shall I Keely?" asked Sirius "Yes please Mr Black, I am sure my niece will need someone to help her out in classes until she gets used to the teaching style here." replied Professor Dumbledore happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely and her uncle walked in silence to his office. When they got in the door, Fawkes flew to Keely's shoulder and started cooing softly. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you in the hall my dear." That's okay Uncle Alby, you didn't mean to!"

Dumbledore looked at his beautiful niece and how she looked happier than she had since before the attack. He also noticed how close Fawkes was sticking to her. He was singing a song that Dumbledore had heard him sing once before. When Keely's mother had first told her brother that she was in love with Keely's father. Albus' eyes widened as he wondered if Keely could be in love with Sirius? It was possible he supposed. He was not worried about her making a mistake; she had always had an uncanny ability to judge correctly people on her first impressions!

"Keely, before we talk about any vision you may have had last night, I have a question for you. You do not have to answer it, but just know that whatever your answer is I will not be disappointed or cross with you."

"Okay Uncle Alby, what's up?" Keely asked hesitantly. She was a little worried where this was going.

"Are you in love with Sirius Black?"

"Oh, that's not what I thought you would ask me. I don't know what I thought but it wasn't that! Yes I do Uncle, and he loves me." She replied with a smile across her face.

"Then I am very happy for you my dear. Now did you have any vision last night, and would you like to discuss any of it with me?

"Well there is one thing, do you know a baby called Harry?" Keely asked her wise Uncle.

"No I do not think that I do my dear. Is it important?

"Whether you know him or not? That is not important. But he is very important. Never mind I am sure that I will figure it out. I'd better get to class Uncle."

"Yes my dear, off you go, enjoy your first day!"

As Keely left, Albus Dumbledore marvelled at how a young lady who had been hurt so much, and had so many troubles concerning her visions of the future, could be so happy, and obviously love Sirius Black so much. He was very glad that she could still love.


	4. Severus Snape

Severus Snape

Keely walked into the Potions classroom, which was a dungeon in the castle, to see a boy hanging upside down in the air. As she walked to the seat she could see that Sirius had saved for her, she could see that it was James who was hanging him in the air. Lily looked furious. "What's going on Sirius, why is James suspending that poor boy upside down?" she asked as she got her books out. "That's no poor boy, he's Severus Snape, and he just called Lily a mudblood." he replied coldly. Keely recalled the name Snape from somewhere. Suddenly she remembered! "James let him down at once!" Keely cried. "No, I'm going to make him pay for upsetting Lily". Keely marched over to where James was standing and pleaded with him to let Snape down. He wouldn't let him down. Keely knew that the Marauders would need him later on in life, so she performed the counter-curse herself and caught Snape with a spell so that he was put back on the floor gently, the right way up. "What did you do that for?" yelled James. Keely looked him straight in the eye and said "If you ever need him to help you, do you think he would do it if all you did at school was torment him?" "I'll never need snivellus' help on anything" James exclaimed. "Don't be so sure James, don't be so sure." With that Keely took her seat next to Sirius. The Potions master came in and settled the class down. Keely knew that James was angry with her, but she had to do it. Sirius was very quiet next to her, she glanced at him and she could see that he looked angry too. Great she thought I've just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, because I'm too bloody thoughtful to people I've never met.

"You haven't ruined anything" she heard Sirius say quietly. She looked up at him, she hadn't realised that she had said that out loud. "Oh? You're not angry at me then?" she asked just as quietly. "No" he said as he laid his hand on hers, "I'm angry at James and me, you just made a lot of sense."

The rest of potions passed in silence and without further incident. As Keely packed up her things, Snape came over and asked if he could have a word. Keely told Sirius and the others to walk on ahead and she would catch them up before Divination. "Sure, what's up Mr Snape? Keely asked politely. "I think you can call me Severus after what you did for me today." He replied quietly. "Well no matter what you've done, you don't deserve to be humiliated like that. But that doesn't mean that you should have called Lily a mudblood." Severus felt humbled by this strange girl and her words. "I know I shouldn't have, its just so frustrating, Lily and I used to be friends before we came to Hogwarts, and now she doesn't like my friends here. I hate James because she says she hates him but it's obvious that she doesn't." Severus explained. "You are jealous aren't you Severus?" Keely probed gently. "Yes, I am" he replied. Well I can't say that you will have much luck after you've been so horrid to her, and I think that she loves James, she just won't admit it to him or herself until he grows up a bit. But you never know what might happen if you are nice. Take care of yourself Severus." With that Keely left Severus pondering her words. She caught up with the others as they were going up the ladder one by one to the Divination classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did Severus want?" asked Lily. "Just someone to talk to. I think he is lonely" Keely replied quietly so that the boys didn't hear. With that Keely started to climb the ladder, as she entered the classroom, a fog that had an awful smell hit her. "Ugh what is that!" she asked no one in particular.

"I think Professor Magwild must have died over the summer and no one noticed!" Peter said causing everyone to chuckle. Keely saw Sirius beckoning her over to where he was sat by the window, which he had opened a little so there was some fresh air coming in. "Hey you" Keely murmured in his ear, Sirius trembled as he felt her breath on his ear. "Hey yourself" he smiled back. Keely sat down and got out her book. Professor Magwild came into the room and greeted them all mystically. It was a well-known fact that everyone who took this class thought that it was a waste of time.

"Today children we will be looking for your bulges, these can be found on your heads at the back. Your partners will search for these, and then interpret the shape of them from the explanations in your textbooks. Carry on" With that the professor sat down, and they were obviously supposed to get on with it.

"So you do want to look for my bulge first, or shall I see if you've got one" snickered Sirius as he looked at Keely. "Well I think it's more likely that you've got one than I have," she said with a wink as she stood up and moved in front of him. She placed her hands on his head and started to run her fingertips over his head trying to find his bulge. She was managing to do this with a straight face, but the rest of the class were quickly descending into fits of giggles at all the jokes that were being bandied around the oblivious teacher. Keely got to the base of Sirius' neck and still could not say that she had found his bulge when he said, "I think you need to search lower down", with that he took her right hand and started running it down his chest. She looked at him and then at where he was moving her hand to, and smiled. She gently took her hand away and placed it back on the top of his hair, and resumed her search. As she continued her search she whispered in his ear "don't be so cheeky, after all, you've not actually asked me out, I could just be someone you enjoy kissing in the morning." Sirius pulled her closer to him so that he could whisper to her "I love you, I thought you realised that meant I only want to be with you, but no matter, will you be my girlfriend, and will you go to Hogsmede with me on Saturday?" He felt her hands pause as he asked her this. "Of course I will, now sit still and hold that book open for me, I've found your bulge."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a massive discussion going on all week in the great hall about the Divination class which culminated at lunchtime on Friday with a huge argument between Professor McGonagall and Professor Magwild, but two people were not involved, Keely and Sirius were talking to each other in voices barely above a whisper. "Do you mind my hand there?" Sirius asked as he placed his hand lightly onto her leg, which was hidden by the table. "No" came the breathless reply. As she ate her lunch Keely felt herself heat up, although with a quick look in the back of her spoon she could tell she wasn't actually red. She could feel Sirius gently stroking her leg as he ate his pudding. How he could look so calm as he made a fire burn within her, she didn't know! She started to imagine what it would feel like if his hand started to move up a bit further. As she was imagining this she held her spoon suspended in midair about an inch away from her mouth. "Oi Padfoot, why are you eating with your left hand" James demanded, bringing Keely out of her reverie. "Because I felt like it," Sirius snapped back. He saw Keely flush slightly and whispered in her ear "what were you thinking about sweetheart?" "Oh, nothing" Keely replied distantly, obviously still thinking about it, as although she had eaten what was on her spoon, it was now suspended on its return journey to her bowl of apple pie. "I don't believe you. Were you thinking what it would feel like if I did this," he breathed into her ear, as he moved his hand up her leg until his fingertips were just feeling under her skirt. "Sirius, quit it" Keely hissed in his ear. "Why, don't you like it?" He asked worried now. "No it's not that, its just that if you don't quit it, I am not going to want you to stop and we are not in an appropriate place for that sort of behaviour" "Oh I see, well let's go somewhere more suitable" he said eagerly. At this Keely laughed out loud and said "No, I've got arithmancy in a few minutes!" Sirius looked very disappointed at this, Keely smiled at him, and said with her eyebrows raised suggestively "but we do have a study period just before dinner, and we don't have any homework to do.......we could always take a trip to the Room of Requirement" She looked at his shocked face and added hurriedly "only if you want to of course". Sirius looked deep into her eyes (oh how she thought she would melt) and said, "no you just surprised me, I didn't think you'd be ready to fool around yet." "Well as long as it's just fooling around, I'm ready for that, believe me after the dream I had about you last night, I'm ready for a bit of fooling around." "You had a dream about me?" Sirius asked. "Yes, and I'll tell you all about it in the Room of Requirement this afternoon................"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely and Sirius didn't share the same classes that afternoon, but neither of them could concentrate fully. Sirius kept wondering what Keely had dreamed about him, and Keely kept thinking about his hand on her leg. They both practically ran out of their respective classrooms as they made their way to the Room of Requirement. Keely got there first and thought about what would make this comfortable and not embarrassing. She went into the room and saw that it was a small room, with a large sofa in front of a roaring fire. There was a table between the sofa and the fire, which had strawberries, and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on it. She heard a light knock on the door, and turned to see Sirius come in.

Sirius opened the door and saw Keely and he felt his knees go weak. He didn't think he could move. Keely seemed to have sensed this as she came over to him and took his hand and led him to the sofa. He sat down, and watched as Keely handed him his hot chocolate. She chose a strawberry from the bowl, and put it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and bit into it, it was very juicy and some started to run down his chin. Keely leant forward and kissed the spot on his chin that the juice had run to. He felt her tongue flick lightly as she cleaned him of the juice. She snuggled up to him with her hot chocolate in her hand.

"Now about my dream" she began "Oh yes, do tell" Sirius encouraged.

"Well we were out walking in the grounds, and we'd come to a secluded spot by the castle wall. All of a sudden you picked me up and pushed me against the wall, kissing me hard on the mouth, your tongue found mine, and you tasted of chocolate. I wrapped my legs around your waist, and you moved your kisses to my neck. I was breathing very fast and heavily and it spurred you on I think because the kisses on my neck got more passionate, and I felt you growing hard in between my legs. I was running my hands underneath your shirt feeling your muscles and wishing that you would never stop kissing me. We seemed to make an unspoken agreement because you pulled my panties to one side as I reached to unzip you, and unfortunately as the moment I had been waiting so long for started to happen, I woke up!" After this rather frank confession of her dream, Keely looked anxiously at Sirius. He was bright red, but smiling uncontrollably. "I didn't know I made you feel like that," he said softly. All of a sudden their mugs disappeared, and they both moved round so that they were facing each other. Sirius leaned towards her to kiss her, but she pulled back. He looked at her quizzically and with a slightly wounded look upon his face. She smiled at him and held his hands and pulled him down with her. They were now lying on their sides, facing each other. This time when Sirius leant in to kiss her, she let him. Sirius felt dizzy, how could he feel like this every time he kissed her? Just as he was getting more confident that he wouldn't faint, he felt her hands move under his shirt. He hadn't even noticed her un-tucking it from his trousers. Her hands were lightly dancing across his back. He started to kiss her with more passion than they had ever kissed before. All of a sudden he felt her hands slide down his back and under the top of his trousers, so that her hands were resting on his backside. He felt himself get very hot at her forwardness, but he got more confident as well. He shifted slightly so that he could move his arms and hands more. He moved his hands under her school shirt, and round to the front, when he tentatively brushed the base of her breasts with his fingertips. He felt her weaken slightly, and felt her sigh escape into his mouth. Taking courage from this he moved one hand round to her back, and started fumbling with the clasp of her bra. She stopped kissing him for a moment, removed her hands from his bottom, and moved away from him slightly. He realised that he had gone too far; he was just about to apologise, when she took her wand out of her pocket, waved it slightly and he saw her catch a bra in her other hand. She leaned over him and placed her wand and bra on the table. He took out his wand and flicked it at the door, now no one could possibly come in. She moved back to her original position, with her hands stroking his bum. He put his hands back under her shirt, and let his fingertips walk up her flat stomach up to her breasts. They were quite small, but so soft. He could feel her breathing quicken at his touch, and he knew he was doing the right thing. He gently moved his hands over her breasts, she was breathing very heavily now and pushing her chest into his hands. He got a little firmer with his touch, and actually tugged at her nipple she was wriggling uncontrollably now. He knew that she was turned on. She started to move her hands round to the front of his trousers, and he felt himself moan with anticipation. She gently moved his hard member slightly to the left, then removed her hand and took to running her hands in his hair and over his strong back. He felt her pull him closer, so he had to remove his hands from her perfect breasts. He felt her shift as she moved under him; she was pulling him on top of him. "God" he thought, "I'm not ready for this", as she held him close to her he got the sense through her kisses and where her hands were, that this wasn't going any further. But he didn't understand why she had moved them, to this position where she could so obviously feel him pressing into her thigh. Not for the first time he thought she had read his mind when she said, "I hope I'm not being too much of a tease, but I really had to feel you against me." Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her worried face and said, "no love, I'm not ready for anything else, this is perfect". When he saw the smile on her face he kissed so passionately that they both lost any sense of time.


	5. Tom Riddle

5. Tom Riddle

"Where have you two been, dinner is nearly over!" exclaimed Lily as Keely and Sirius walked hand in hand over to where the marauders and the two girls were finishing their pudding. "Oh nowhere" said Keely as she sat down. Sirius took a seat opposite her, and she found herself staring at him. "Keely aren't you hungry?" asked a concerned looking Remus. "What?" Keely said looking at him. Remus repeated his question. "Oh no, Remy I'm not hungry at all thanks." she replied absently. Everyone including Sirius stared at her. "Why are you not hungry?" asked Lily looking very concerned. Everyone had got used to the fact that Keely enjoyed a healthy appetite, and could maintain her figure as she went running every morning. "I'm just not, I don't have to be hungry, do I?" she asked no one in particular. "Well no, love you don't its just that you normally love dinner, as the puddings are always delicious" Sirius said, now sounding as concerned as the rest of them. "Well I suppose I could have a bit of fruit if it would make you happy" she said as she gazed about the room. She was obviously thinking about something. "Yeah it would make me happy if you ate some fruit" said Sirius, glad that she was taking some suggestions. "Okay, what do you want me to eat?" Keely asked, "Umm, anything you like." Seeing the vacant look on her face, Keira said, "what about this apple Keely?" Keely took the apple and mumbled some thanks, and started nibbling at it. The group were really very concerned. James decided to take action. He stood up and went and spoke quietly to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore followed James back to where they were sat. "Keely dear, are you feeling well?" Dumbledore asked his niece. "Yes I feel fine thank you Uncle." the Professor noticed how Keely had looked at him but without really looking at him. He had an idea what was happening. He asked the group, "what was Keely doing before she came into the Great Hall?" Everyone but Sirius shrugged. "She was with me Professor Dumbledore," said Sirius sheepishly as he started to go red. Dumbledore being a shrewd man noticed this and said, "well I think that you and Keely should come to my office. The rest of you can wait in the common room for them to return. I expect Keely will be able to explain when she returns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Dumbledore's office, he sat Keely down onto a soft sofa, and motioned for Sirius to sit next to her. Sirius did so, although he was very nervous. "Sirius, I think it will help if you hold Keely's hand during this" Sirius didn't say anything he just did as he was told. "Let me explain what is happening to her. Keely is a Seer, she normally has her visions of the future at night when her mind is relaxed and she is asleep. However, I have long suspected that if she reached a state of complete relaxation and happiness whilst awake, she would have these visions whilst awake. Now you do not need to tell me what you were doing with Keely, but would you think that she could have been very relaxed and happy?" Sirius considered this, and responded honestly "I know that she was very happy Sir, I couldn't swear to the relaxation part, but it is possible. I didn't feel particularly relaxed, but I think maybe she could have been?" "Right then, I think that we can safely assume that she is having a vision whilst awake. All that we need to do is keep her safe, and wait until it has passed."

So they sat for about an hour whilst Keely sat very still, occasionally muttering words that they did not understand. As it got to the time when they would have been sitting there for an hour, Keely suddenly screamed and collapsed in sobs against Sirius. Both Professor Dumbledore and Sirius looked completely shocked. Sirius held onto Keely as tightly as he could. Her uncle knelt in front of them, and asked gently "Keely can you tell us what you saw?" She just continued to sob, and shook her head. Dumbledore got up and said, "I will go and get Madam Pomfrey I think" Keely suddenly stood up and fixed her Uncle with such a stare that he was a little afraid. She barely whispered what she said next, but it sent shudders up and down his spine.

"He is coming for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's taking them so long," said a very worried Lily. James put his arm round her shoulder as he said, "I'm sure she'll be fine, they're with Dumbledore" James was quite surprised that Lily didn't shrink away from his arm, but in fact moved closer into him. Keira was presently sat on Remus' lap having her hair stroked to keep her calm. Peter was looking at the two couples jealously. At that moment, Sirius burst into the dormitory, where they had been sat on the beds waiting. "James, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak now" Sirius said very quickly. "What's going on, what's happened?" James asked. "No time, need now" Sirius panted. He had obviously run all the way from Dumbledore's office. James thrust the cloak into his hands and Sirius sprinted off again. The others all looked at each other for a split second and then tore after him.

Down in the Entrance Hall Sirius found Professor Dumbledore still supporting Keely. "Right Sirius, you put that cloak on and stay hidden no matter what happens, do you understand me?" "Yes Sir." At that moment all the others came screeching to a halt. "What's going on?" They all said at once. Professor Dumbledore looked at them carefully, before casting a spell, which made the cloak in Sirius' hand grow larger. "All of you under here and make no noise, I have already told Sirius not to take that cloak off for anything, no matter what you may see or hear, do I make myself clear?" They all replied quickly that he had. Just then Professor McGonagall came and said, "all the teachers have been informed, and the entrances to the four houses have been sealed so that no one can get in or out." "Good, now go back to my office and wait there for me." Professor Dumbledore ordered her. "But surely, Albus I can be of assistance." she started to say before Albus sharply cut her off "No, Minerva, this is something Keely has to do herself. She got away from him once, I am sure she can do it again." With that Professor McGonagall nodded and left, Sirius hoisted the cloak over himself and the other 5 and followed the professor and Keely out into the grounds. As soon as Dumbledore had told them to stay where they were, he and Keely had barely got a few feet further when a figure appeared in front of them.

Keely had all this time been quiet and leaning on Dumbledore for his support, but at the sight of this figure she stood up tall and screamed at the top of her voice "YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME. THEY LOVED YOU AND YOU KILLED THEM. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU."

The figure seemed to shrink away from her as she screamed at him, but once she fell silent he seemed to remember why he had come here. "My dear sister, I have come to offer you one last chance to join me."

"Why would I join you Tom?" Keely laughed mirthlessly "When you killed the only people who ever loved you. Why have you come here? You know I will not join you, and you know that I will not let you hurt me again."

"Oh I realise that I can no longer hurt you, but what about your friends? I could hurt them unless you join me."

Keely looked at Tom Riddle coldly and said "Go ahead and try, I believe you will find me stronger than you can imagine Tom."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that name anymore, my name is Lord Voldemort and you will address me as such." He sounded furious now.

"I will do no such thing, you were born Tom Riddle, and that is how you will die." Here she paused to acknowledge his face contort in scepticism before continuing "Oh yes Tom, you will die, despite the steps you have taken to ensure otherwise. Oh yes, you see I know quite a lot. So if you're going to try and hurt my friends, I suggest you try, as I am tired of these games."

Her friends were astounded by this speech, she sounded so confident, and it was obvious that she knew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but they couldn't believe that she would encourage him to attack them, when she didn't even know where they were.

"You know that I cannot" Lord Voldemort snarled, "I cannot see them"

"Well then I suggest you aim for me" said Dumbledore "I will not try and attack you Tom, I will leave my wand in a box over there for safe keeping."

Lord Voldemort looked very wary and suspicious, but Keely piped up "Surely Tom, you would not refuse the chance to kill Albus Dumbledore!" Keely said as she taunted him.

With that they all saw Lord Voldemort throw the killing curse at Dumbledore. But before it got to him some sort of energy field absorbed it.

"What did you do you interfering girl?" The ones watching all this from under the cloak did not understand this question at all, as they had been watching with wide eyes, and Keely had not moved a muscle. She hadn't even flinched when the curse went flying past her.

"I told you Tom, I am stronger than the day you tortured me." And with that Keely started hurling hex after hex at him without moving, or speaking at all. But they could tell that it was her making him dodge and dive as things blew up around him, because all the spells of light seemed to start from her.

"Stop, stop." Tom pleaded after an hour of this relentless attack. He was out of breath and looked scared at the calmness he saw in his sister's eyes.

"Will you leave me alone? She asked without much hope of an answer in the positive.

"Yes, just stop throwing those curses as me, it hurts so much." he quickly replied. "It is good that you have learnt to feel pain Tom, maybe there is some hope for you." Keely said. She stopped throwing the hexes, and Lord Voldemort quickly took the opportunity to leave.

As soon as she was sure he was gone Keely collapsed to her knees. Sirius dashed to her side and she sank into his support. She had no idea how long she stayed there in his arms, but after a little while Albus said "Keely do you think you could release me from this protective spell, I can't move." Keely looked up at her uncle and exclaimed, "Oh my, I'm so sorry Uncle Albus!" as soon as she had said that he was free to move. "I think now would be an appropriate time to go to my office," he said. Keely nodded, and Sirius helped her to her feet. "Come on everyone, let's go in, I'll get some warm butterbeer sent to my office." As they followed Dumbledore, Sirius and Keely to the Headmaster's office the others were all puzzled at what they had just witnessed. As they got to his office Professor Dumbledore said to his niece "I think we will have some explaining to do my dear" Keely shook her head almost imperceptibly but Dumbledore noticed. He used his ability as a legilimens to look into her mind to see what she wanted him to know. He understood now. As soon as they got into the office, Professor McGonagall swept Keely into a hug "I'm so glad that you are okay." "Thanks Minerva" Keely smiled weakly.

"Mr Pettigrew please would you accompany Professor McGonagall to do the rounds of the school, and then you are free to go back to your common room."

As they both left, Professor Dumbledore drew up enough comfy seats for the three, now seemingly couples, to sit on. He handed them all their butterbeer and invited Keely to explain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Before I was born, my parents had adopted a boy. This boy was from a muggle orphanage in London, and his name was Tom Riddle. They loved him very much, but then my mum fell pregnant with me. Tom hated that, because he thought that my parents wouldn't love him anymore. That wasn't true, they would have loved him just as much, but he didn't believe that. So he started to become more and more withdrawn. By the time I was old enough to understand that he was my adopted brother, we hardly ever saw him. Which is why Remus you probably didn't know about him. He wasn't very nice as a child when he was there so it didn't bother me when he wasn't there. My parents loved him though, right up until the moment when he tied them up and made them watch me get tortured. So as far as I am concerned I have no brother. I don't think he considers me a sister either. Now I expect that you are all wondering how I did all that magic. Since he tortured me, I have become more powerful, but only in good ways; he called what I was doing to him 'Curses' but they were only hexes. This is because I know that it is not me who has to kill him. I think that because I could not stop him from killing my parents, I have developed a very good defensive system for my friends and loved ones. I knew that he would not be able to hurt you because I knew that my body would put protection round you the minute he tried to. Like it did with Albus. I don't have to concentrate to do that it just happens. I think I've explained everything, oh apart from the fact that I am a Seer, but I can't always tell you what I've seen because it may change the future too much. That's what was happening to me in the Great Hall when I wasn't hungry." Keely finished this statement just as her stomach grumbled. Dumbledore laughed and said "Keely, what would you like to eat?" "Um, I think some chocolate pudding with custard please Albus." "As you wish my dear."

They all then had some delicious chocolate pudding, and finished their butterbeers. "Now I think it is all time for us to go to bed, we have our first Hogsmede visit tomorrow, and I am sure you will want to be refreshed for that." Dumbledore said.

They all got up to go but Professor Dumbledore stopped Sirius from leaving. The others all waited outside for him "I think Sirius that it would be wise if you and Keely slept in the Room of Requirement, that way you can keep her safe, as I can clearly see that you have been upset tonight. Am I right in assuming that you wish to protect her?" "Yes Sir, I do want to. I just want her in my arms so that I know that she is safe Sir." "Very well then, tonight you may stay in the Room of Requirement, I trust you not to take advantage of my good nature Sirius?" "Oh no Sir, I'm not ready for that yet, and anyway I've been thinking that I would like to wait until I am married to Keely before we do that." Sirius realising what he had just said started to blush furiously. "Please do not be embarrassed Mr Black, I think that is very noble of you and I entirely agree." And with that Sirius understood himself to be dismissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely was waiting for Sirius outside the door. "The others have all gone ahead," she said with a tired smile. "Come on, Professor Dumbledore told us to stay in the room of Requirement." Keely just walked alongside Sirius holding his hand tightly. When they got to the Room, Sirius did all the thinking and Keely followed him pace for pace. When they got in there, it was small and cosy, with a massive Queen sized four-poster bed. There were warm pyjamas for both of them laid out. There was a small bathroom off to the side. "You go and change in the bathroom, I'll change out here," said Sirius. Keely didn't say anything she just nodded, and did as he said. When she came out Sirius had pulled on his pyjama bottoms, but hadn't put the top on yet. When

Keely saw him starting to pull the top on, she ran to him, and shook her head. She placed her ear over his heart and placed her arms round his waist. They stood like that for ages, Keely crying silently, and Sirius not caring that his chest was wet with her tears, he just held her until she could not stand up any longer.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He pulled the covers over her, and then moved round the bed and got in next to her. Suddenly Sirius was very nervous, he wasn't sure whether he should touch her or just let her sleep. Keely solved this problem, by moving over to him so that she had one leg draped over his, and her arm over his chest. She snuggled in and Sirius kissed the top of her head. He held her close to him until he felt her fall to sleep. He gently left the bed so as not to wake her. He padded over to the bathroom, closed the door and put a silencing charm on the luxury room. Only then did he start crying for his love and all the pain she had suffered. He cried for hours. He was so absorbed by his grief he didn't notice that Keely had come in and was watching him. After a while she knelt down next to him and put her arms around him, and rubbed his back, so as to soothe him. For the first time in his life Sirius didn't feel stupid for crying. Keely held him until his crying subsided. When he had dried his eyes, she didn't say anything, she just led him back to the bed, and got back in and draped herself over him just as she had done a little while ago. They both fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. When Sirius woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Keely wasn't draped over him anymore. He looked to his side and saw that she had turned onto her front and had her arms under her pillow. The strange thing was that from this angle it didn't look like Keely had her pyjama top on anymore. Just the angle, Sirius thought as he got up to visit the bathroom. When he came back she was still sleeping, but where he had moved the covers to get out, he could see that she really didn't have her pyjama top on anymore. Sirius felt himself redden, as he looked at her pale soft back, and found himself wondering if she had left her pyjama bottoms on. He immediately felt ashamed of himself at this thought. He got back into bed, and traced his finger very lightly over Keely's back. She moaned a little in her sleep. He moved so that he could kiss her back and she moaned a little louder. He wondered if she was dreaming about him, doing these things to her. He carried on kissing her back, and braved moving the covers so he could see if she did have her pyjama bottoms on. She didn't and Sirius gasped at how lovely he found her pert little bottom. "See something you like?" He heard Keely ask, with lightness in her voice. He quickly drew back embarrassed at his actions. Keely moved her head so that she could see his face, she saw he was blushing and reached out her hand and drew his face to hers so that she could kiss him. She felt him sigh with contentment at this kiss, so she got a bit braver and pulled him down with her under the covers. She could feel him stiffen and she guessed he was nervous about being so close to her naked. "I got too hot in the night, and I don't usually wear anything in bed" she said nonchalantly, smiling at him. He let her take his hands, and Keely guided them so that they were touching her breasts. She moved her hands towards his chest and seductively ran her fingers round his nipples. Sirius understood that she was telling him not to be nervous or embarrassed. He moved his fingers delicately around and over her breasts, and he felt her nipples get hard against him. For some reason this not only turned him on, but also made him very pleased with himself. He must have smiled because he felt Keely lean up to kiss him. She pushed him onto his back, and straddled him. She was leant over him, and he daren't look down as he might see further down than he should. He kept playing with her breasts, circling them, pulling the nipples gently. He even got brave enough to place one of her nipples in his mouth, and he flicked it gently with his tongue. He was a bit concerned if he was doing it right until he felt her lean into him, and heard her sigh. God he was getting turned on. He could feel himself start to swell. He was apprehensive about this because the only thing between him and Keely was his pyjama bottoms, and if she started to take them off, he wasn't sure he would have the conviction to stop her, despite what he wanted and what he said to Professor Dumbledore last night. He needn't have worried. Keely felt him start to harden underneath her; she started to kiss his neck and moved down his chest. When she got to his nipples she tugged them gently with her teeth and she felt him get harder. She started moving about whilst she straddled him. She could see that Sirius had his eyes shut and that he was trying with great difficulty to control himself. She thought she could risk being cheeky, so she took his willing hand from one of her breasts, and widened her legs slightly, and put his hand between her legs, so that he could feel just how excited he was making her. With her other hand she made sure he kept his eyes closed. Once she was sure that the hand she had hold of, was wet from her, she pulled his hand away and started rocking again. Whilst her rocking over his hardness distracted him, Keely put his wet fingers in her mouth and licked them clean. Sirius moaned loudly. As she did this she could not stop him from moving her hand away from his eyes. He looked at her with such a look of love, that she dissolved. He pulled her mouth to his, and he pushed his tongue forcefully into her mouth, he desperately wanted to know what she tasted like. He could just taste her. Oh how he wanted her! As they kissed, he moved his hand back down to between her legs and got his fingers wet again. He saw her eyes open is surprise as he withdrew them by brushing them against her. He broke away from their kiss and put his wet fingers into his mouth. He licked his fingers and moaned in pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw her face was red. He smiled at her and said "yummy". She blushed even more at that. She was rocking very fast against him now; he knew she could feel every inch of him. He tried to slow her down because he knew if she kept that up, he was going to come. But despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop her. She only stopped when she felt him shudder as he came into his pyjama bottoms. Oh how embarrassed he was. She moved off of him but he soon realised that she wasn't embarrassed at all. He watched her as she peeled down his pyjama bottoms slightly, and moved her fingers towards his spilt cum, her eyes widened as she saw how much there was. She smiled, and dipped her fingers into it, he was trembling, and she was so close to him. He continued to watch as she looked at the amount on her fingers, and smiled as she put her fingers into her mouth and licked him off of her.

"I can't believe I just did that," Keely said. "I'm so embarrassed" She buried her face in her pillow. Sirius pulled her back to him and kissed her head as she now buried her head into his chest this time. "Don't be embarrassed," he said, "that was the best wake-up I've ever had." Keely looked up at him and saw his smile reassuring her. She smiled back and Sirius thought that he would dissolve. He hugged her tight to him, and said, "shall we get dressed, we're going into Hogsmede today". She smiled at him again and they both got up and dressed.


End file.
